prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Heavenly Blue
Heavenly Blue is Minazuki Karen's character song. It talks about the color blue and her life with that color. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Fukai mori no naka de samayou kodomo saigo no saigo wa nani wo mita no? Yume kara sametara kokoro no naka ni tsukiru koto nai izumi ga atta. Itsumo "shiawase?" tte toikakete ita Tatta hitori de tachitsukusu yoru no temae de.... Heavenly Blue mizu kiyoku sukitōru ao Watashi wo tsuki ugokasu inochi no iro Heavenly Blue tamashī ni kizamareta Lovely Tada omoidasu dake de yokatta no ne Sora kara koboreru "tenshi no hashigo" hikari no mashita ni nani ga aru no? Aokute mabushī kūki no naka de fui ni namida ga afurete shimau Itsumo "daijōbu!" tte kuchi gusedatta Zutto yori kakareru kata ga hoshikatta no ni.... Heavenly Blue ten takaku maiagaru ao Watashi wo torimodoseru risō no iro Heavenly Blue tamashī no yakusoku wo tell me Nanika ga hajimari sōna yokan ga suru Tabun...don'na yoroi mo harukana hei mo Kokoro tsūji au tomo ni wa kanawanai yo Heavenly Blue mizu kiyoku sukitōru ao Watashi wo tsuki ugokasu inochi no iro Heavenly Blue tamashī ni kizamareta Lovely Tada omoidasu dake de yokatta no ne Heavenly Blue ten takaku maiagaru ao Watashi wo torimodoseru risō no iro Heavenly Blue tamashī no yakusoku wo tell me Nanika ga hajimari sōna yokan ga suru Watashi no rakuen Heavenly Blue |-|Kanji= 深い森の中で　さまよう子供 最後の最後は何を観たの？ 夢から覚めたら　心の中に 尽きること無い 泉が在った。 いつも「幸せ？」　って問いかけていた たった１人で立ち尽くす　夜の手前で・・・・ Heavenly Blue 水清く透き通る　青 わたしをつき動かす　生命（いのち）の色 Heavenly Blue　魂に刻まれた　Lovely ただ思い出すだけで　良かったのね 空からこぼれる「天使の梯子」　光の真下に何が在るの？ 青くて眩しい　空気の中で　ふいに涙があふれてしまう いつも「大丈夫！」　って口グセだった ずっとよりかかれる　肩が欲しかったのに・・・・ Heavenly Blue　天高く舞い上がる　青 わたしを取り戻せる　理想の色 Heavenly Blue　魂の約束を　tell me 何かが始まりそうな　予感がする 多分・・・どんなヨロイも　はるかな塀も 心通じ合う友には　敵（かな）わない Heavenly Blue 水清く透き通る　青 わたしをつき動かす　生命（いのち）の色 Heavenly Blue　魂に刻まれた　Lovely ただ思い出すだけで　良かったのね Heavenly Blue　天高く舞い上がる　青 わたしを取り戻せる　理想の色 Heavenly Blue　魂の約束を　tell me 何かが始まりそうな　予感がする わたしの楽園Heavenly Blue |-| English= Like a child wandering out of a deep forest, I wonder what I will see at the end of it? My heart was a fountain of exhaustion when I woke up from my dream You are always asking "Are you happy?" To the one person that that is standing still in the darkness of the night.... Heavenly Blue The water is a clear blue It is the color of life flowing within me Heavenly Blue Engraved within my lovely soul Is an ordinary yet wonderful memory What is this "Angel Ladder" whose light is spilling from the heavens above? The overflowing tears will soon stop falling from the dazzling atmosphere It is always "Alright" is an open answer Standing still in the twilight, I lean my head against your shoulder... Heavenly Blue Soaring high from the heavens I will regain the color of my dreams Heavenly Blue Tell me the promise of the soul It gives me the feeling that something is about to begin Perhaps...this shield will help me with these distant hurdles I don't have many enemies but I have many friends who communicate with me using their hearts Heavenly Blue The water is a clear blue It is the color of life flowing within me Heavenly Blue Engraved within my lovely soul Is an ordinary yet wonderful memory Heavenly Blue Soaring high from the heavens My dreams will regain their color Heavenly Blue Tell me the promise of the soul It gives me a feeling that something is about to begin I am in paradise Heavenly Blue Audio Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music